1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warp-stretch woven fabrics, particularly to twill fabrics comprising bare elastomeric ends.
2. Description of Background Art
Warp-stretch fabrics are disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications JP47-021274 and JP3-287833, in which the elastomeric fibers providing the stretch have been covered with a non-elastomeric fiber such as a nylon or polyester to make a combination yarn, and then sizing, drying, and warping the combination yarn before weaving. These preparation steps make the elastomeric fiber more costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,558 discloses fabrics in which the spandex is twisted before being woven in a leno construction to avoid elastomeric fiber slippage and to close pinholes in the fabric. However, leno fabrics are generally too open-textured for use in apparel, and they are expensive.
British Patent 2,201,976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,963, and Research Disclosure 25849 (October 1985) disclose warp-stretch plain woven narrows for waistbands or bandages in which the elastane yarns are exposed on the face of the fabric. Such exposure is unacceptable in apparel fabrics, due to undesirable xe2x80x9cgrin-throughxe2x80x9d of the elastane.
British Patent 1,513,273 exemplifies warp-stretch plain wovens in which the spandex is bare, but such fabrics can also exhibit grin-through.
Improved warp-stretch twills are still needed.
The present invention provides a warp-stretch twill fabric having a face side and a back side and comprising non-elastomeric ends and bare elastomeric ends wherein:
a ratio of non-elastomeric ends to elastomeric ends is at least about 2:1;
a ratio of non-elastomeric ends to elastomeric ends is no higher 10 than about 6:1;
an elastomeric end face exposure count of 2 is less frequent than once per 10 picks; and
the elastomeric ends float over no more than 3 picks on the face side.